elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ald Sotha
Ald Sotha is a ruined city located amidst the Ascadian Isles in the sub-continent of Vvardenfell, a part of the province of Morrowind. Ald Sotha was once the home of the minor House Sotha, the birth family of Sotha Sil, member of the Tribunal and the creator of the Clockwork City. By game *Ald Sotha (Morrowind) *Ald Sotha (Online) Geography Ald Sotha is situated northeast of the floating city of Vivec, amidst the Ascadian archipelago, located on the largest island in the region. Ald Sotha is the most significant landmark on the island, just before the Nabia River estuary. Ald Sotha is a fortified ruin with a pathway leading towards the river, the area right after the entrance was the town square of the former township. The pathway south of the square leads into several towers. The interior of Ald Sotha has two floors with two rooms parallel to each other from the hallway. The lower level leads to a room dedicated to a shrine. Ald Sotha is known to grow the rare plant called Roland's Tears, which is a variant of the Gold Kanet, which is commonly found throughout the Ascadian Isles and Sheogorad. History First Era Ald Sotha was a minor settlement amidst the grazelands of southern Vvardenfell, where several settlements including Suran and Bal Fell are known to appear. The township was under the control of House Sotha, an insignificant house that was very unremarkable that the other Great Houses at the time, such as Dres or Redoran. A young Chimeri child was born from House Sotha named Sotha Sil, who was raised along with his sister, Sotha Nall, whom he greatly respected. On one fateful day, Ald Sotha was razed to the ground in hellfire by Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of Destruction and Revolution. Amidst the flames of Dagon, Sotha Sil was alone, where his sister had perished, everyone bearing the name Sotha, were killed, all except for young Sotha Sil. As luck would have it, the young Chimer would be rescued by Vivec, who would become his close-friend along with Almalexia and Indoril Nerevar. As time went on, Sotha Sil would attain godhood and become a member of the Tribunal, along with Vivec and Almalexia. He would establish the Clockwork City, a world incredibly advanced, filled with machines and factotums.A Brief History of Ald SothaThe Factotum's Secret Voice Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 583, Ald Sotha devolved into decaying ruins, abandoned after Mehrunes Dagon destroyed it. But with Sotha Sil's rise to power, the ruined settlement began to hold significance to the Tribunal Temple, making it a stop for pilgrims. A Daedric Cult to Mehrunes Dagon established a statue of their lord at the lower levels of the ruins, where the Tribunal Pilgrims go to fulfill the tasks in the Pilgrimage of the Four Corners. Daedra had begun to inhabit the area, including Scamps, Clannfears, Fiendroths, and Hungers. But regardless, Ald Sotha was able to stand the test of time amidst the Interregnum and the construction of the nearby Vivec City.Dialogue from Tholer SaryoniEvents in Third Era During the Vvardenfell Crisis in 3E 427, the ruins of Ald Sotha were reoccupied by the Dark Brotherhood of Vvardenfell, rivals of the Morag Tong. The Night Mother of the Brotherhood, Severa Magia came into possession of three items of Sanguine, each item was sought out by the Morag Tong, making her a target of the assassin group. Eno Hlaalu of the Morag Tong had sent an assassin to the ruins of Ald Sotha, to assassinate Severa Magia honorably and to retrieve the Sanguine artifacts, although these tasks were separate. It is unknown what happened to the Dark Brotherhood afterward, but the Morag Tong continued to expand their influence all throughout Vvardenfell, and all of Sanguine's artifacts were obtained. It was also around this time, the Shoes of St. Rilms were located here, near the statue to Mehrunes Dagon.Events in Execute Severa MagiaEvents in Threads of the WebspinnerEvents in Shoes of St. Rilms Gallery Sotha Sil ESO (1).png|Sotha Sil is the last remnant of House Sotha & Ald Sotha. Appearances * * ** es:Ald Sotha ru:Альд Сота Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Daedric Ruins